Film strips having high reduction image frames of the order of 160X to 210X have been used to provide information storage in a compact form. Such a film strip has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,400 which describes apparatus and method for handling such film strips. Because of the increased need to store more and more information, it is desirable to have as many film strips associated with a given apparatus as is practical to do so. The film strip holder of the present invention is limited to a minimal number of strips, such as up to 50. While this number of strips represents a relatively large number of image frames, it is extremely desirable that the film strip holder of such an apparatus be as large as possible so that as many film strips as practical can be provided for the apparatus. A need has, therefore, arisen for an improved film holder which is able to hold more film strips than is capable of being held with conventional holders, yet the film strips can be contained in the confined region without adding significantly to the cost of the apparatus.